


Kind

by Ansgår (vegardylvisaker)



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Vampire AU, its rly fuckign sad, this turned into angst im so sorry, vampire best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegardylvisaker/pseuds/Ansg%C3%A5r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I look like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind

**Author's Note:**

> based on tumblr prompt: "two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing eachother because they can’t use mirrors don’t even try to tell me that isn’t adorable"
> 
> it didnt end adorable.

"What do I look like?"

 

It's a simple question but so out of context that Calle chokes on the wine from the bottle in his hand. He blinks at his friend, once, twice, and shakes his head. 

"What do you mean, what do you look like?"

Bård lies on the floor on his back and stares at the high ceiling. The only source of light comes from outside the castle's window, where the full moon shines behind a few clouds.

"I mean," he says and takes another sip of rum, "what does my face look like? Describe it to me."

Calle shakes his head once again but this time a small smile lies on his lips. In his past 975 years of living has he never thought about what he looked like. He figures that if you've never seen your reflection in the mirror, you wouldn't miss it. But of course would Bård ask a question like that. He is the kind.

"Well... You've got blue eyes and... Yeah." says Calle after a moment, without looking at his friend.

Bård makes a small noise and turns his head to face Calle. "Could you be a bit more specific than- Blue eyes? Really?"

Calle raises his eyebrows at the wine bottle. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I always imagined them to be brown, somehow." The younger vampire shrugs and looks back at the rotting ceiling.

"Well, they're blue. Light blue, actually. Uhm... Piercing, almost." Calle takes a big gulp of wine and lies back on the floor as well. He doesn't have to face his friend to describe him in every detail - the both vampires have spent the past 409 years together.  
"Your nose is kinda pointy and long, but not too long. Uh, your upper lip is thinner than your bottom lip... What else? Uh, well, you've got lines around your mouth and your ears are fairly small and... Man, this is hard actually. Oh, your hair is dark blonde and it looks golden in the right light, but kinda brown in the wrong."

Calle signalizes the end of his description by hiccuping and placing the almost empty wine bottle on the dirty floor next to him. Bård turns his head again and says, "What, that's it? What about facial expressions? What about my body? What about my outfit, does it suit the rest of me?"

The older one looks at his friend this time and his eyes are slightly out of focus. "I'm fucking drunk, do you think this is the right time to describe _anything_ to you?"

Bård suppresses a burp and pleads, "Oh, come on, Larsen!"

Calle sighs and sits back up again, as if that would help him to concentrate. 

"I believe you know your body. But you're a little over average height, I'd say, and you're lean. Your legs are quite long and uh... Any outfits that you wear suit you, actually. You seem to have a good fashion sense for someone who can't see themself in the mirror." 

Calle takes the wine bottle and empties it, before he continues, "Your face lights up like a child's when you laugh. It kinda makes your eyes twinkle weirdly, I don't know. Uhm, you look all distant when something isn't right, you look kind of arrogant in total. I think it's the eyebrows, because they're so pointy. But... All in all you're quite handsome. Like all those men and women confirmed in the past."

The moon hides behind huge clouds and it's almost pitch black in the castle now, but vampires can see in the dark, and Calle can see the fond expression on Bård's face. The older one wonders if Bård really loves himself as much as he always seems to do.

"That's something I can live with, I guess." says the younger vampire after a moment and he crosses his arms behind his head. "Want to know what you look like?"

Calle whinces slightly at that question, because he knew it would come and he wasn't prepared. Truth is, he doesn't want to know what he looks like - he never imagined himself to be decent or friendly looking, but he always wished he was. 

"I know what you're thinking, old man. But I'll tell you anyway." 

Bård sits up in front of his friend and crosses his legs, a smile that's hard to read graces his features.

"First of all, you're fucking tall. And skinny, too. Your hair is a very light shade of blonde and it's really visible that your parents were vikings, because you still dress like one. All that leather and fur? Calle, it's eighteen-twenty." 

Bård chuckles and nudges his friend's leg with his own knee. 

"Anyway. You have light blue eyes, too, and your nose is long and looks a bit like a hook, but in a good way. I think your mouth is very pretty, and it's all wide when you grin. Your bottom lip is fuller than your upper lip, too. Your eyebrows are alright. I don't really know how to describe them, but... Yeah, uh, you have high cheekbones and a lot of deep lines on your face and they make you look kind of unhealthy or exhausted when you don't smile. But you smile a lot and that suits you very well, and it makes the lines disappear. Your face is long, but not too long."

Calle stares at Bård and Bård smiles back at him, and for a moment the older one wants to cry because he's drunk and that description sounds so nice. It can't possibly be accurate, can it?

"Do I... Do I look _friendly_?" His voice is low and fragile and it breaks Bård's heart, because he _knows_.

"Yes, Carl Fredrik. You look very, very kind."

Bård is only 658 years old, and he doesn't quite understand his friend's desperate need to be _good_. But even if the younger one doesn't feel bad about killing, or scaring other living beings, he still _knows_. So it's only natural that he tells Calle that he looks kind, despite his razor sharp teeth and despite the soulless eyes. He only tries to do him a favor when he doesn't mention the terrifyingly brutal expression his face wears when he hunts and drinks. Bård doesn't want Calle to know about the scars and claws and clothes that even _he_ feels afraid of sometimes. Because Calle tries so desperately to fight the bad in himself, and he deserves to feel good about himself at least once.


End file.
